


Intimacy

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's reaaaally soft tho, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: Micah wasn't very loving until the two of you were alone, that's when it all come out.





	Intimacy

Micah sat on the edge of the cot, blue eyes glued on to you. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was goddamn mesmerized by you. From the way you moved to that smart mouth with the fuck you attitude to the way you treated him as if he had value and yet didn't stand for his bullshit, he was completely head over heels for you. 

He was silent as he watched you make your way up to him, his hands drifting up to run over your clothed body. You cupped his face and ran your hands down and began to play with the buttons on his red button up, leaning over a bit so you could place a few kisses on his neck. He couldn't help but watch on quietly, lazily dragging his hands over every curve of your body, making his way up to your chest with a snail's pace, finally taking a breast in his left hand and slowly massaging it. He drunk in the small moan you let out against his throat, his right hand getting to work on your other mound.

You began to unbutton the shirt, though a bit put off by his silence, he was usually making comments about how you would feel the next day by now, "Awfully quiet for once, Micah." You had a rather nice night with Micah before it had led to you two pushing each other to the blonde man's tent, ready to close the night on a much nicer note. 

He slid his hands down around your waist, pulling you onto his lap, "I'm just thinkin' is all, darling." After every button was undone you ran your hands up along his torso, stopping to rest them on his shoulders. He shrugged the shirt the rest of the way off, his hands returning to your hips once free. 

"The one time you stop to think is now?" You teased with a chuckle, putting your forehead against his, your lips mere inches away from his. You're hands ran up to tangle in his blonde locks, caressing the back of his head. 

"Very funny." He gave you a lopsided grin, a hand sneaking down to give your ass a harsh pinch that caused you to jump back and grind against him in the process. Micah let out his own chuckle, one hand remaining on your rump as the other ran up your back and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you back towards his face so he could give you a kiss.

He nipped your bottom lip and you happily opened up for him, and as your tongues danced his hands got to work undoing the buttons running down between your breasts and to your stomach, loosening the tight dress so he could pull it down around your shoulders. He pushed you off of his lap, breaking off the passionate kiss to make you stand, spinning you around so your back was facing him. 

He pulled the dress off slowly, letting it puddle around your feet, a finger tracing your spine as he brought his hand back down to your ass, his hand resting on one plump cheek. "You've got the prettiest body I've ever seen." Micah muttered, letting out a low whistle as he placed a kiss on your lower back. He gave your ass a tight squeeze before turning you back around and placing you back on his lap. "And you've got to be the sweetest little thing this side of the country." 

"You're a goddamn angel, ain't you?" He whispered against your shoulder, kissing along it until he reached your collar bone. He nipped it, licking a stripe up your throat to behind your ear, "You're my angel." He then nibbled on your earlobe, sending a small shiver up your back. You playfully pushed his chest and shook your head, planting a kiss on his cheek.

You could feel his cock through his pants, the hard member poking your thigh and demanding to be acknowledged. You reached down between the two of you and began to paw at it through his clothes, rubbing his jeans against the tip slowly. He let out a breathy groan, his chest rising and falling a bit more noticeably than before, "Damn..."

You paused your ministrations for a moment, Micah's grip on your hips tightening in response, but you smiled and peppered a few kisses over his face to placate him while your hands worked on removing his pants. You tugged his jeans down his thighs halfway, just enough for his cock to spring free.

You wrapped your hand around his hard member, fingers unable to fully wrap around the girth. You gave him a few good, slow pumps that made him sigh deeply, his fingers digging in so hard now that you were sure there'd be bruises tomorrow. "Sugar, fuck, keep that up." He rumbled out as he leaned forward to kiss your throat, starting off with light kisses though building up to leave hickeys on any place his mouth touched. 

He reached down and began to stroke your pussy while you jerked him off, slipping a fingertip between your lips to tease your clit. He rolled the small nub between his fingers while you ran your hand along his length, beginning to rub your fingers over his tip as he did with your clit, mimicking every little touch. 

The two of you continued to toy with each other, until your juices were running down your thigh and his dick was weeping precum. You scooted up a bit so you were completely up against him, chests pressed together as he guided himself up to your lips, running his tip up and down your slit a few times before allowing you to lower yourself down onto him.

Micah hummed as he felt your body take him in, pressing you down against his lap so he was buried as deep into you as he could be. You were surprised at how slow he was taking this, he would throw you down and pull up your dress before fucking you straightaway most of the time, never being so... appreciative of your body, never taking a second to pause and just enjoy the moment. You could almost say this was lovemaking with how slow and tender he has been with you tonight.

He began to move his hips, starting with a slow pace, his face scrunched up with pleasure and concentration. You rolled your hips, rising and falling in time with his thrusts as they picked up to a steady speed. You thought he would become rough at any moment, but the telltale snap of his hips never came, instead he kept the steady pace he set up, breathing in gasps and letting out huffs here and there. You were even graced with a few moans of your name. 

He pet your hips and thighs, a few words of praise slipping from his lips between sighs. You were holding onto his shoulders, feeling how tense he was, how close he was to releasing. You muttered in his ear pleas, begging for him to make you cum. Telling him how much you enjoyed your time together and other little things while he fucked you, slow and steady as he had been. 

The blonde outlaw let one hand snake down to where you two were connected, rubbing your clit in small circles, feeling how spread out you were around his cock. You came shortly after he began to lavish your pearl with attention, putting your weight against him and moaning his name while you rode your high off on his cock. 

Micah wanted to bury himself to the hilt in your convulsing pussy, wanting to shoot his load deep into you, but knowing that would have consequences beyond a few moments of pleasure he pulled out and pressed his cock against your tummy, climaxing and painting stripes of white along your sweat covered skin.

He held you to him for a moment longer, watching his cum drip down back onto his cock before laying back on the cot, keeping you atop of him. "I hope to God you don't think I'm staying like this." You rolled off of him, pointing to the mess on your stomach. 

"Why not? You look good in white." Micah let out a laugh at the look you gave him, lazily reaching over to his bedside table and reaching you a glove he had sitting there. "That'll have to do."

You used the glove to clean yourself and him up, tossing it onto the ground when you were finished. You hoped he'd clean it, but knowing him you kind of doubted it. Gross. He then reached over and pulled you back ontop of him, placing his hands on your lower back, "But I do expect you to stay like this." 

You smiled down at him, starting to run your hands through his blonde hair. You wished he'd take a bath more often, his hair was so soft when it was clean. "Why?" You questioned, wrapping a lock of blonde hair around your index finger, tugging on it slightly. 

"Because," he kissed the side of your mouth, looking up at you with that look he reserved for whenever the two of you were alone, "I just want to look at your face. That a crime?" He reached a hand up to brush some hair out of your eyes to tuck it behind your ear, caressing the side of your face before returning his hand to your back. 

"Maybe." You smiled, laying your head down on his chest. Your hand starting to run up and down his arm instead of playing with his hair. "But I won't go telling anybody, alright? I'll let it slide this time." 

Micah chuckled, and you felt him place a hand on the back of your head. Your eyes fluttered close, the smile still on your face as you slowly drifted to sleep. Micah stayed awake a long while longer, his mind still running wild with thoughts of the woman in his arms, focusing on how you felt against him and each little breath you took. He hadn't had a moment like this in a very long time, where he felt peace and finally at home. There was no way he could ever say out loud the feelings he had for you, he knew he would never word it right to save his life even if he had the balls to. He just hoped his actions were more clear than words could be, though, and remained still as to not disrupt you as he tried to fall asleep.


End file.
